


My Highness

by MiracleSprinkles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Ears, Consensual Underage Sex, First Rut, First Time, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing Kink, OmegaSylvainWeek, Possessive Behavior, Sylvain is Dimitri’s wetnurse, Underage Character(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleSprinkles/pseuds/MiracleSprinkles
Summary: Sylvain has been with Dimitri every step of the way, it’s not so strange he is there for his first rut as well.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	My Highness

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Cream ❤️
> 
> Animal ears and tails are part of this universe! Sylvain is a fox and Dima is a wolf, but please don’t put too much thought into it. I hope you enjoy!

Sylvain is busy folding all of the prince's clothes in his spacious dressing room when he hears the doors to the bed chamber open. It's barely even tea time, the prince shouldn't be back from his lessons yet, so he figures it's a maid with some fresh flowers or something. That is until he feels small hands bury into the hairs of his tail and the pleasant vanilla scent of the prince.

"Sylvain…" Dimitri says with an edge of desperation. Of course Sylvain would never neglect his precious little liege, but the sad tone has him abandoning a pair of pants mid fold so he can turn and look at the Highness.

What he sees is a flushed Dimitri with glassy eyes staring up at him, his hands holding onto the ginger strands of Sylvain's tail with force that turns his knuckles white. Does he have a fever? Sylvain reaches around and puts the back of his hand to Dimitri's forehead and feels the temperature. He's burning up, the heat matching the red on his face. 

"Oh, you have a fever, Your Highness," Sylvain says as he gently pries Dimitri's hands out of his tail so he can turn around properly, "let's get you in your sleepwear and into bed."

Dimitri looks like he wants to say something, but he bites his tongue and nods. Sylvain goes down on his knees to help the prince undress from his many layers, but when he does he can feel an additional aroma to the usually gentle scent, one that he recognizes, but not from the prince. Still, his insides clench up and he bites back a moan; Dimitri smells like an alpha.

"Your Highness, how are you feeling?" Sylvain asks when he feels the raised temperature of Dimitri’s skin, the sweat that's pooling at his collarbones.

The prince takes a step closer and wraps his arms around Sylvain's shoulders, nuzzling into the crook of his neck for comfort. It's something the prince often does, but he has never taken such deep breaths. It must be nice for him to have the soothing pheromones of an omega he feels safe with to bask in. The thought makes Sylvain feel a swell of pride and something must have shifted in his scent because Dimitri lets out a small, tiny moan.

"I feel hot, like something is burning," Dimitri says softly, voice like a sigh, "but you make it better Sylvain. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Sylvain chirps happily at that, knowing his mere presence has a calming effect for his precious highness. He holds Dimitri tight and stands up, feeling how his muscles protest. Dimitri is soon too big to lift like this and his first rut marks him as a young man, not a boy, but Sylvain can't help the desire to spoil his prince one last time. Before they are torn apart. 

The dark thoughts are put to the back of his mind, he can't keep mulling them over when he has someone else to take care of. Dimitri won't let go of him even when he urges the prince to do so, so Sylvain sits down on the bed, bringing the prince into his lap. All the while he can feel the soft poke of the prince's clothed cock against his stomach, hitting his navel and making his pussy tingle with want. How long had it been since he'd had another inside him instead of toys and his fingers? How long since he had an alpha?

No, that is wrong. Dimitri is young and defenseless and Sylvain is supposed to take care of him, not take advantage of this confusion. Locking the selfish desire away for now, Sylvain scoots up to the headboard and arranges the pillows so he can comfortably lean back before he wedges a hand between his and the prince's chest. He starts working on the buttons of his shirt when Dimitri gets the hint and his tight grip on Sylvain's neck loosens. The prince knows what it means when Sylvain opens his clothes and he happily whines when Sylvain pushes the fabric to the side, exposing one of his round, plump tits.

"Here you go, Your Highness," Sylvain cups his breast, squeezing the soft flesh and making a bead of milk roll down from the tip of his nipple. Eagerly, Dimitri complies. His warm mouth closes around Sylvain's areola as he immediately starts sucking hungrily, as if he was starving. It's an adorable display, and it feels good, so, so good. Sylvain should have waned the highness from his chest years ago, but he couldn't help himself. His tits grew heavy with milk even if no one sucked on them and the pain became unbearable until his lovely Dimitri would heal the ache with his wet, warm mouth. And today would be the last anyway, so Sylvain felt he could spoil the prince in every way.

Besides, it's not like he would be able to pry the greedily sucking prince from his chest anyway. No, instead he gently encourages, threads his fingers through soft blonde strands, arches into that warmth, bites his lip and closes his eyes as the prince's hips start grinding against him ever so slightly. 

Behind his closed lids Sylvain imagines what it would be like if he'd ask the prince to settle between his legs instead...what it would be like if they were both down to their undergarments, if Dimitri could hump his pussy through the thin layers before sinking—

With a sharp breath Sylvain pulls himself out of the fantasy with a snap, his entire body jumping and startling the prince at his bosom.

"I-I'm sorry, Sy—" the prince starts but Sylvain quickly, gently shushes him. 

"You did nothing wrong, Your Highness," Sylvain reassures, "I was just nodding off, that's all."

"Don't sleep," Dimitri whines, voice uncharacteristically urgent in his demand, "I don't want to be by myself…"

"Of course you won't be, Your Highness. I will be with you, every step of the way," Sylvain promises. He leaves out the part that Dimitri will be the one leaving him behind in the end. 

Dimitri's light lashes are damp with unshed tears as he looks up at Sylvain, a tender smile brightening his face, "I love you, Sylvain."

Sylvain's body clenches, his aching heart jumps up into his throat and he feels wetness soak into his underwear. The prince has no idea what he is doing, how he tortures Sylvain with his honest affection. Sylvain loves him back, of course he does, but he doubts it is the same kind of love. Still, he can't help but wanting it to be.

"You smell good…" Dimitri whispers when he takes a deep breath. He must be picking up on Sylvain's arousal, his body awakened to such impressions, "Sylvain, you smell so good…" 

As the prince repeats it again and again his hips move, instinct surely guiding him, urging his body on to do something about the newfound arousal. The prince is in a rut, of course he'd be sensitive to any omega pheromones, but Sylvain would like to imagine that Dimitri is so eagerly grinding against him because he is Sylvain, not just because he happens to be an omega. The mere thought of Dimitri reacting like this to anyone else has his body tense up with displeasure. But that doesn't matter, because Dimitri is here with _him_ , no one else.

"Does it still hurt, Your Highness?" Sylvain asks as he lets one of his hands travel down the prince's back, settling at the base of his tail to scratch carefully where fur fades to smooth skin.

Dimitri whimpers, his already erratic movements stuttering as he arcs back into the scratches to his tail. "I-it feels weird, Sylvain…" Dimitri sobs against Sylvain's chest, his adorable face scrunched up in a mixture between pleasure and uncertainty.

"It is a little strange at first Your Highness, but it feels good, doesn't it?" Sylvain asks sweetly, lifting dimitri's tail and scratching the sensitive underside to make the prince twitch with pleasure. 

"Mmmn," Dimitri moans, lips finding Sylvain's nipple for a soft comfort suckling. 

"Let it go Your Highness, I promise what you're feeling isn't scary...just hold on to me," Sylvain reassures, his other hand leaving Dimitri's hair and ears to go lower, wedging between them and curling his hand over the shape of Dimitri's cock. His own moan is drowned out by the prince's surprised, trembling noise. The cock fitting snugly into his hand makes his pussy ache for it, a fresh spill of wetness leaking. Should a boy his age be this large? Of course Sylvain had seen Dimitri naked many times, but that the prince's cock would be the size of an average beta's when hard...Sylvain wants it so bad…

The tips of his fingers brush against the beginning of the knot at the base of Dimitri's cock, feeling the promise of a swell that would be wonderful for whatever lucky omega that would marry the prince in the future. A future Sylvain won't be part of.

Isn't it fine, to indulge just a little? This will be over soon anyway and the prince will meet someone new that can provide this comfort for him.

Jealousy burns in Sylvain’s chest at the thought of Dimitri clinging to another. He's always been at Dimitri's side, more so than his own parents, more than anyone else. Can't he just...have this one thing that will always be his?

"Your Highness," Sylvain swallows past the lump in his throat and acts on the desire to touch the prince directly. His fingertips breach the hem of Dimitri's sleepwear, feeling the slick skin of his stomach that's covered in precum, precum that's still leaking from the sensitive cock his fingers find. 

"T-there!" Dimitri squeaks as he bucks into the light contact, "S-Sylvain…!"

"Sssh, I will take care of you," Sylvain says as he curls his hand around Dimitri's cock, helping the prince along with his jerking hips. But will his hand be enough? No matter how Sylvain plays with the tip or jerks his hand up and down the prince doesn't come. He's crying, body teetering on the edge but unable to tip over it, held back by something. A something Sylvain can help with.

"Your Highness, let go for a moment," Sylvain urges, his voice not as steady as he'd have liked. At his request however the arms that hugged around him only held tighter, Dimitri shaking his head. So adorable.

"I am not going anywhere, but I need to undress to help you, Your Highness," Sylvain retreats his hands from Dimitri's lower body and pets the golden folded ears, "aren't you warm as well?"

Dimitri whines as he nods, not moving far but at least enough for Sylvain to undress them both. The prince is sweating even under his light sleepwear and he shivers when the cold air in the room hits him. Poor little Highness, Sylvain needs to warm him up.

Sylvain hugs the little alpha close before rolling them over, smothering the boy with his chest, their bodies pressed close and his tail laying as a blanket over the prince's knobly legs. Grinding his hips down, Sylvain feels the leaking member of his prince, hears the desperate whimpers Dimitri utters each time wet folds glide against his sensitive cock. Dimitri hugs Sylvain close, his own body trying to keep in rhythm with Sylvain, even if he doesn’t know how. 

”Mmn, do you want to be inside me, Your Highness?” Sylvain knows his precious Dimitri won’t know what that means, but he just needs to hear—

”Y-yes, Syllie! I-I w-w-wanna—!” the little prince cries out and oh, he hasn’t called Sylvain by that nickname in so long. 

”Oh, Mitya,” Sylvain coos, throat tightening up around the name. His dear, precious little prince, so desperate for him…

Slowly, as to not overwhelm his little alpha, Sylvain wiggles his hips until he feels Dimitri’s hot tip at his entrance, barely keeping from shoving it all in at once when the head spreads his walls open. He moans, but it’s drowned out by the prince’s wails against his chest. Immediately he pauses all movements, unable to tell if the prince is in pain or not.

”Mitya? Are you alright? Should we stop?” Sylvain asks, trying to keep the lust out of his voice.

Dimitri shakes beneath him, his tearfilled eyes looking up at Sylvain through his disheveled fringe, ”I-I feel like I want to p-pee…”

Oh. Of course, the prince has never released before, of course he would think that. Sylvain can’t help when his body clenches, making the prince sob in tortured pleasure once more. Dimitri’s first. His first time, his first cum, his first rut; all of it will be Sylvain’s. No matter who comes after him, he was Dimitri’s first, he will always be. 

”It’s not pee, Mitya,” Sylvain soothes, but his voice is trembling with excited, barely suppressed chirps, ”it’s what will make puppies for you and your mate, my darling.”

”Puppies?” Dimitri cocks his head in interest, his glistening eyes lighting up with interest, ”Syllie can have my puppies?”

Sylvain nods, knowing he’d be unable to utter a word without his voice breaking. He’s not Dimitri’s mate, just his caretaker that’s taking a final liberty to keep as a precious memory now that Dimitri won’t need him anymore. He’s not going to tell his little prince that though.

”I-I want Syllie to have my puppies!” Dimitri gasps and jerks his hips up, pushing his cock further inside Sylvain’s wet pussy, legs trembling with effort to go deeper, deeper. His inexperience doesn’t get him far, but Sylvain still trills with excitement, feeling another inch of that delicious alpha cock sink into him. Goddess he wants it, wants Dimitri's cock, his knot. It's so wrong of him but he cannot help it, not anymore.

In a gentle rolling motion Sylvain sits up, holding Dimitri down even as the little prince whimpers for physical touch. Sylvain shushes as he sinks down slowly, carefully, onto Dimitri's dick. The slight bump of Dimitri's knot stretches him so good even though it's barely as wide as an average alpha cock yet, but still his pussy clamps around it, greedily working the hot member.

"A-ahnn, Mitya!" Sylvain moans as he seeks the prince's hands to hold. Dimitri is crying, but his eyes are focused, only looking at Sylvain, no one else. That's how it should be, Dimitri will always be his, only looking at him, only thinking about him. Sylvain doesn't care if he's ruining any other omega for Dimitri, he is going to _sear_ himself into his beloved's mind.

"Look here Mitya," Sylvain says and lowers their hands to his thighs, making the prince look as Sylvain slowly raises his hips. His slick sticks between them and his wet pussy clings to the knot it had sealed so tightly inside, fighting to keep it that way even as they separate further. Sylvain's breath hitches when the knot finally pops out, but Dimitri howls. He desperately thrusts his hips to try and bury himself inside that warmth again, but his inexperience makes him clumsy, accidentally slipping out completely. 

"N-no!! _Syllie_!" Dimitri sobs, so desperate to be inside again he thrashes against the bed, just barely unable to break Sylvain's hold on him.

"Ssh, Mitya," Sylvain soothes, letting one of Dimitri's hands go to grasp his leaking, slick covered cock to guide into his pussy again, "it's alright, I'm not going anywhere."

The prince stills as soon as the head of his cock is inside again, entire body tense like a coil about to burst. It is almost a shame to end it so quickly, but his Mitya needs his release, and what better place than inside Sylvain?

Sinking down again, Sylvain works his hips around, feeling the highness's cock stirr his insides, his slick covering Dimitri's entire pelvis…

In a jerking motion Dimitri tries to go deeper, hips pushing up into Sylvain as he can feel the knot inside him swell, making his and Dimitri's cries of ecstasy mingle. Hot, thick cum coats Sylvain's insides, his pussy working frantically to milk every little drop. Sylvain can't even tell if he came, all that's occupying his thoughts are Dimitri, Dimitri, Dimitri—

"Did it feel good? Did my pussy make you feel good, Mitya?" Sylvain asks, delirious with the thought of Dimitri's knot, Dimitri's _cum_ is inside him. How he wishes he was in heat, wishes Dimitri's seed would take in his womb.

Dimitri nods furiously, mouth unable to form proper words. His eyes are glassy, as if he's somewhere else, rationality lost in pleasure. 

Sylvain can't help but feel he wants to keep it that way. 


End file.
